Gifted
by The Queen of Pixies
Summary: Alli, a girl with a gift. Alec, a vampire who has no love, until now. What about this vampire that is trying to protect Alli, how does she know about her past that seems like a dream. Inculding a pack made so long ago. Pure romance and trust. Gifted...
1. Runaways, Castles, and Singers

_Author's Note: Okay, yay! New story! I've just recently been obsessed with Alec/Oc stories, so I'm going to try one. This is a unusual oc one. It has a lot of random things happen, but that's what happens when you get Alli romantically involved with a vampire. Okay, so here goes "Gifted" Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**1. Runaways, Castles, and Singers**

Alli's Point Of View

"Where are we going?" Sophie asked me as we ran. I looked at her, her tired face made me want to cry. Her pale skin, blond hair in pigtails, her pale blue eyes full of worry. She knew. I smiled at her. She was six. "Where are we going?" She asked looking down at her worn out tennis shoes. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a green short sleeve shirt and her locket. "Where are we going?"

"I don't know." I replied as we started walking around Volterra. I stopped at a window and barely saw my reflection in the window. My usual, wavy red hair was way curly and my green eyes where dulled from lack of sleep. My favorite pink tank top was covered in dirt, and my jeans were cut off to very short shorts. I looked at my shoes they were scuffed up and getting to small for me.

"Hello." Said a cheery voice from behind me. "We need two more people to go on a tour to Volturi castle would you like to come."

"Bad thoughts." Sophie whisped to me.

"We're in Volterra?" I asked as Sophie's face lit up. Finally, we've been running from our abusive uncle for weeks just to get here.

"Yes. Why?" She asked. I looked at Sophie. Her eyes said it all. 'Don't tell, we'll have to go back.'

"Just checking, we've been so tired lately. We didn't know where we were." I lied smoothly. She nodded and monited us to come on. Sophie pulled back.

"It will probably end bad." She said as I looked.

"Just a tour, then we'll leave. If it makes you any better we can make ghosts come on the tour." I said as she smiled and nodded. See, if you haven't figured our already Sophie can read minds. Well, I can... you'll see later.

"Ghost tour?" She whispered as I nodded she now was pulling me to the tour. I smiled Sophie and I are very weird. She smiled at me as we walked to the end back of the group.

"I'm Hedi, your tour gide." She said. "Before we begin any questions." I raised my hand. "Yes."

"Did anyone die here?" I asked. She raised her eyebrow at me. "We can sense ghosts." I lied.

"Yes, people did." She said as Sophie and I high fived. "Okay and on with the tour!" That sounded way to perky, like this was the last time she was going to see us. Sophie looked at me and grabbed my hand. I smiled. We started walking as she started saying random things about the place. I monition ed for Sophie to start we got to the second hall of this creepy castle.

"AHHHHHHHH!" She screamed sitting down on the floor and putting her head in her hands. I ran over to her and acted all scared and made things fly around her like she was being haunted. This was our usal approace to things like this.

"Sophia, did you see a ghost?" I asked. As she nodded. "Sophia, what are we going to do with you?" I picked her up and started yelling at the wall. "GHOST, GET AWAY FROM SOPHIA!" I made more things fly around like a ghost was mad.

"I don't see it anymore." Sophie whispered as I made the objects drop. Everyone looked at us as I saw Sophie smiled.

_ Sophie, don't. _I thought to here as she got out of my grip and started skipping down the hall like nothing happened.

"Back with our tour." Hedi said as we walked down the hall. She said some more things about the house and she froze at the door. "Time to meet the people that own it." She said opening the doors as Sophie crawled on my back.

"Bad things are going to happen." She whispered as we walked in.

Alec's Point of View

I looked at the group that was coming in, then I smelt it. It was amazing. It was Lilacs, Peppermints, Honey, and I could find I slight smell of achocal. I had to find who this girl was. I looked at for the girl, then I saw her. She was almost as pale as me, the vampire. She had red curly hair, that framed her face. Bright green eyes that looked around with cautious. I looked around her. There was a girl about six. She had pale skin also, blond hair which were in pig tails and blue eyes.

"Master." I whispered to Aro.

"Yes, Alec." Aro whispered back to me.

"That girl. I think she could be useful." I told him as he looked at the girl.

"Alli, bad thing might happen. One guy is debating something in his head." The blond girl whispered to the red headed angel. So, her name was Alli.

"Sophie." Alli whispered to the girl apparenlty named Sophie. "If anything happens I'll cause a descration as we run away. Then, go on forward with our life and start our own ghost tour."

"Alec," Aro said. "That girl could be somehow useful." I nodded and sighed. "Demtri." Aro said. "You first, but on the red headed or the blond on her back." Demtri nodded as he picked a fat guy in his thirties and drank his blood. Alli looked horrified. I mouthed "We are not going to hurt you and your sister." Over to her as she calmed down just a little. As the rest of us fed. Jane tried to get Alli, but Aro told her not to. She smiled at me and piece of stone flew at her. I looked at the Alli as Sophie climbed off her back.

Finally, when we finished feeding. The two girls were left. "What do you want from us?" Alli screamed as Aro looked at her, then me. "We don't have anything. Our parents are dead. What do you want?"

"Calm down child." Aro said as he smiled at her. She still looked scared, but she stayed quiet about it.

"I'm to young." Sophie said as she looked at Aro. Aro nodded. Then, turned to me.

"Alec, let me see your hand." He said as he grabbed my left hand.

Alli's Point Of View

This is weird. The guy grabbed the guy name Alec hand. Alec is cute. He has chocolate brown hair, and ruby reds eyes. Okay then. He was wearing a brown button up shirt, with a black cape, and blue jeans. He looked at me and smiled. I blushed.

"Well," he said. "Apparently Alec has found his singer."

"What? I'm confused. Tell me something!" I yelled at him.

"To start off. I'm Aro, and these are my brothers Cauis and Marcus. We are the Voultri. You will meet the rest later. We would like you to join the Voultri. Along with your sister in time." Her said.

"Sophie, she's my cousin. Who are the Voultri, why do you want me join? Also, why do you all have red eyes." I asked as Alec disappeared, he came up behind me and I almost jumped.

"Us, we are the Voultri, you have gifts, talents." Alec said as he caressed my cheek. I blushed. "Also, we're vampires." I stiffed in fear as he kissed my cheek. "We want you a vampire so we're not going to kill you. That, and you're my singer."

"What's that?" I asked.

"Your blood sings for him. He loves you to much to kill you though." Aro said as I froze. Bad thing, if I freeze long enough I go fall over. Luckily, Alec caught me turning me to face him. I could feel me blush. "So will you join the Voultri?"

"Tell me what you did with his hand." I snapped back at him as Causi and Marcus smiled.

"When I grab your hand. I can read every thought you've ever had." Aro said as I rolled my eyes.

"It's true Alli." Sophie said as I looked at her. "I read Aro's mind while he was reading Alec's." Alec looked at her.

"Sweetie." Aro said bending down to Sophie's height. I almost, laughed, almost. "I didn't know you could read minds." Sophie rolled her eyes.

"I said I was too young to join the Voultri something about a rule about no immortal children. Alli has telekinesis." She said as I sighed. Of course, she goes to that.

"What?" Aro looked at me and got up off the floor.

"Sophia!" I yelled. "What did I tell you! No telling what we can do to people we don't know that well! I don't want it to end up like what happen with dearest Uncle Roger!" She rolled her eyes.

"So, could I?" Aro asked as Alec's set me back on my feet, but kept his arm around my waist. Aro held his hand out and I took it. He saw my whole life, even the fight with Meggie and Bridge before Bridge died. I bite my lip figuring out that he would see what happened. Even when Meggie said Bridge wasn't dead. I held tears back bringing up that.

"It's okay." I heard Alec's cool voice say. I just couldn't stop thinking about that.

_ "Alli." Meggie said looking at the picture of her, Bridge, V, and I. "She's not dead." I couldn't belive that. V, Meggie, and I knew she was dead._

_ "Meggie, I know it's hard to belive." I said walking to my balconly. "She is dead. We know it." She walked up to me. _

_ "She isn't dead." She whispered. "I know it." I looked at her. Her light brown hair blowing in the breze. She turned her head and looked at me. Her hazel eyes staring right at me. "I know she isn't dead." _

_ "How?" I asked looking up at the moon. Which remined me. Where was V? _

_ "I just know. It's like, she's halfway dead, but is still around. Looking out for us." She sighed as I heard someone walk behind us. _

_ "BOO!" I heard someone scream. I looked around and saw V. _

_ "You scared the sh#t out of me!" Bridge yelled at her. _

_ "So." She said playing with a strand of green hair. Yes, green. V had blond hair with lime green streaks in it. Her chocolate brown eyes staring at us. She smiled like she was inconet. _

_ "Vanessa." Meggie said. Bad sign, we never called each other by our real names, unless it was important. _

_ "Yeah, Megan" She asked as we all dragged bean bag chairs out. I on insint brought Bridge's out. _

_ "Do you think Bridgette could be dead?" Meggie and I said at the same time. We did that a lot. _

_ "There is a possibility, maybe. It's a fifty fifty chance." V said freaking out. _

_ "I think she is." I said. _

_ "I know she isn't." Meggie said. "I'll find out what happened to her. I will find out even if it takes to when I die!" She sat back on her bean bag chair and we talked about guys for the rest of the night. _

"Alli." Alec said as I finally felt the tears come on. He wiped them away as I smiled at him.

"Allison." Sophie said I looked at her. "Meggie, V, and Bridge are the past now. Look towards the future." Alec looked at her.

"Meggie, V, and I made a pack not to forget about it, til we ever found out what happen." I snapped back at her as Marcus's chair started floating with him in it.

"Alec." Aro said ending that conversation. "Take Allison and Sophia to the guest rooms."

"Yes Master." Alec said as we walked out of the room at human speed.

_Author's Note: Okay! Got it finshed! Yay! Okay, I want reviews from when I get back from band camp! Then, I shall work on a new chapter. If you think the flashback was a little werid. Alli was sad at the time because her friend, Bridgette or Bridge as they called her. She had went missing. You will find out why later. _


	2. Questions, Shoes, and Almost Kissed

_Author's Note: Okay, new chapter! Yay! Okay, I've been looking for pictures of Alli and Sophie. I'll give you Sophie's right now and Alli's after this. Sophie: __http:/content8(dot)flixster(dot)com/photo/11/33/43/11334310_gal(dot)jpg I know. _

**2. Questions, Shoes, and Almost Kissed**

Alli's Point Of View

"Favorite color?" Alec asked me. After a long hot, shower and me putting on new clothes, we somehow got to this. I found out that he likes monkeys, he could numb senses by a glare, and he has been a vampire since the sixteenth century.

I smiled knowing the answer to his newest question. Ever answer had surpised him. "Ruby red." I told him looking straight into his eyes. He smiled at me as I shook my head to clear my thoughts. He smiled at me, I think he knew he was dazzling me.

"Why?" He asked pulling me onto his lap. I put my arms around his neck still looking straight into his eyes. I smiled a evil smile at him, making him confused. "What?" I shook my head to clear out my thought.

"Right now," I said. "You're eyes are ruby red and that's also my birthstone, the ruby." I smiled at him. Of course it is, I was born in July.

"Of course." He said right before he kissed me head, I sighed. Alec, why won't you actually kiss me? I smiled as I hear Sophie screaming at Demitri down the hall. I shook my head.

"What's the problem with Sophie?" Alec asked me as I shrugged. He picked me up a carried me over to her room vampire speed.

"Allison." Demitri said. I glared at him. "Alli, I mean." I stopped glaring. "Sophia." He didn't get to finish his sentence becuase a light blue wedged high heel came at him. I turned and was Sophie, her hair was in a french braid and her blue eyes glared at Demtri.

"I threw a high heel at him." Sophie said smiling like a little angel. I glared at her. If she was reading my mind, she would be seeing me telling Bridge that she would be a mini-Carter, her little brother.

_I was siting in my room talking to Bridge, waiting for Meggie and V to come for our annual Saturday night sleep-over. She pulled a piece of her shoulder length black hair around and started playing with it. "So, what do you think of Carter?" I asked. I knew she liked him, and Matthew. A local guy that was in her Science class. _

_"He's hot!" She yelled turning from her stomach onto her back sighing romantically. I smiled at her as we ended up laughing. "Seriously, though. He's hot." _

_"He has a temper." I said. She shrugged. "I have a feeling Sophia will have a temper like his when she's older." She looked at me. _

_"When was the last time his temper blown?" She asked facing me, her chocolate brown eyes pleading to tell me. _

_"Just before you came." I replied matter-of-factually. See, he was stuck at my house for the week making Bridge boy crazy. She smiled at me as she turned on the radio. Taylor Swift's "Tim Mc Graw" had just started. We started singing along like the crazy people we were while we wated for Meggie and V to come over. _

I shook the thought out of my head and turned to Sophie. "Sophia." She glared at me when I used her real name. "You know it is wrong to throw shoes at people."

She crossed her arms replying. "You, Vanessa, Bridgette, and Megan use to all the time." I bit my bottom lip trying not to scream or cry.

"Use to." I said. "I haven't seen them in a long time." I sharply turned out the door, slamming it on my way. I looked at the hall and saw no one there. Now if only I could get to my room. I would finally get all the tears from four years out. I started down the hall.

Alec's Point Of View

What ever Sophie said about Vanessa, Megan, and Bridgette is either making Sophie upset or mad. I looked at Sophie as her blue eyes had a tear come out of them. Sophie must've saw something in Alli's mind that made her like that. I walked out of the room as I heard Sophie mutter something like... "I miss Carter." I shook my head, who's Carter?

"Alli." I said running to catch up with her. She was almost to her room. I grabbed her wrist and gently pushed her agianst the wall.

"Alec," She hissed at me. "What are you doing?" She glared at me as I smiled.

"Why are you like that when Sophie mentions them?" I asked her. She green eyes looked down as she sighed.

"It's to hard for me to say." She whispered as I tilted her head up and leaned in. I was going to kiss her.

"Alec." Jane said coming down the hall near us right before I kissed Alli.

"What?" I asked as Alli I pulled back from Alli.

"Aro needs to speak to you." She said as Alli slipped into her room. My eyes following her.

"Yes, Jane." I said running to the throne room.

Alli's Point Of View

Once I slipped inside the door, I slid down it sitting on the floor gently biting my finger. I almost had my first kiss. Almost, I would've if it wasn't for Jane. I sighed looking at the computer on the desk across the room from me. I needed someone, that was human my age, to talk to. I just hope Meggie or V was on. I needed to talk to them.

_Author's Note: Weeeeeeeee! New chapter complete! Yay! Okay, this is how I picute Alli. Alli: http:/images(dot)starpulse(dot)com/pictures/2008/09/19/previews/Kay%20Panabaker-ALO-027105(dot)jpg Okay, there you go! More reviews mean faster updates. Also, when I get four reviews for this chapter. I will start working on a new chapter. _


	3. Chats, Steve, and Sophie's Wants

_Author's Note: Yay! New chapter. Okay, I'm updating! WEEEEEEEEEEEE! Well, I hope people like this chapter and the last one! _

**3. Chats, Steve, and Sophie's Want**

Alli's Point of View

I sighed logging into chat room _AJBGMEVL. _See, AJ stands for my name. Allison Joy, BG stands for Bridgette Grace, ME stands for Megan Emma, and VL stands for Vanessa Luna. We came up with the name our second grade year. I looked and saw Meggie and V both on. YES! I silently yelled in my head.

_Hey gurls. _I typed and waited for a reply.

_Omg, Alli? Wtf! How are you? What's up across the ocean? _V typed.

_ALLI! OMG! WE MISS YOU! _Meggie typed. I smiled, seeing that they missed me.

_Yes, it's me. I'm good, I got a boyfriend, and nothin much. :D. _I typed seeing that Jane had came into the room.

"What are you doing?" Jane asked me. I rolled my eyes waiting for a reply.

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OMG! WHAT'S HIS NAME? WHAT DOES HE LOOK LIKE? _Was Meggie and V reply.

"I'm chatting with two of my friends back in America." I told Jane as I typed. _Alec, and he has brown hair and brown eyes. _Okay, wasn't a total lie. I changed his eye color, it would freak them out if I told them my boyfriend had red eyes.

"Why?" Jane asked walking toward me to read over my shoulder.

"I've lived in Italy the past three years and I miss them." I told her as Meggie and V said that he was perfect for me. I smiled and typed. _Whats up with u all?_

"Why did you move here?" She asked me.

"Well," I said waiting for the reply. "My parents and Sophie's parents, and Sophie's brother died in a car crash so we got sent to live with my abusive uncle."

_Well, I was in the woods looking for proof that Bridgette alive. i found Bridgette's bracelet. the woods we searched in everyday til your parents died and we never found anything epically in by the lake that we all loved. that's where i found it, like it was just dropped there and now i'm really excited now. i know she's alive! i just know it. i'm going later to start lookin for more clues! it's the best lead i've got! _Meggie typed, I could tell that she was excited for this. I laughed a little and heared Jane laugh.

"What's up with her?" Jane asked as I rolled my eyes.

"She's obsessed with proving me wrong." I said as V's reply came up.

_Well, Natalie tried drinking the lemonade and sweet tea mixture that you and Bridge came up with. I'm in color guard for marching band, I knocked out a guy with my flag, I miss my two best friends, my cousin got engaged, i dyed my hair, and i got attacked again by the mutant squirrel! _

"Mutant squirrel?" Jane asked as I nodded.

"Well, we were walking in the park and we saw this squirrel and so we waved at it and it talked and attacked us." I said, she looked at me like I was insane. "IT DID!" I yelled at her. "We named it Steve."

"Steve?" Jane asked and I nodded. "Strange then." I shrugged my shoulders and typed. _Omg! Really? That's great Meggie. and she did what? what happened, did she get sick? cool, who? i miss my three best friends, which cousin? Cool and he's name is Steve!_

"Okay, then." Jane said as I felt cold, marable arms around my shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Alec asked kissing my cheek.

"I'm chatting." I said tilting my head toward the computer. I saw V reply.

_Ummm...Natalie puked, Matthew, Jeanette, and I got attacked by STEVE! _Alec read it and looked at me.

"Steve is a evil mutant squirrel that attacks us." I said as I typed. _Omg, I would've loved to see that, haha Matthew, and yay!_

Alec's Point of View

"Mutant squirrel?" I heard Jane asked. I smiled.

"Well," I heard Alli say. "We were walking in the park and we saw this squirrel and so we waved at it and it talked and attacked us." I laughed. "IT DID! We named it Steve." Steve? I had to admit Alli was a little strange, but that was her.

"Steve? Strange then." Jane said as I walked into the room seeing Alli at the computer and Jane beside her. I walked over to her and put my arms around her shoulders and kissed her cheek.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm chatting." She said, tilting her head toward the computer. I read the reply. _Umm... Natalie puked, Matthew, Jeanette, and I got attacked by STEVE! _I looked at her. "Steve is a evil mutant squirrel that attacks us." She said typing her reply. I smiled and turned her around kissing her forehead. She smiled as Jane rolled her eyes and left.

Sophie's Point of View

I sighed looking outside my window. I missed Carter, Mommy, and Daddy. I hated it here. I wanted to die. I heard my door open and shut seeing Aro walk in. I sighed. "What the matter?" He asked sitting down beside me on my bed.

"I want to die." I said. This coming from a six year old is strange. He looked shocked.

"Why?" He said. "You're six, you have a whole life ahead of you." I looked at him. I had a life, til my family down.

"I don't." I said staring at him. "My whole family is gone. I have Alli, but we're totally different and she doesn't replace Carter." He held out his hand and I grabbed it. He would know everything about my life. Even my third birthday party.

_I looked around, seeing that Alli wasn't here. I saw Carter, his black shaggy blond hair, and blue eyes staring at me. I smiled at him. I was wearing my favorite dress. It was a light blue dress, with white lace around the neckline, sleeves, and the bottom and my matching my white sandals. I continued to look around for Alli. I saw her, she was with a guy that had black hair and green eyes. They were holding hands walking away from the party. I felt tears coming down my eyes and Carter ran up to me. "No matter what, I'll always be there for you." He said. _

Aro blinked looking at me. I shrugged my shoulders. "He never kept his promise, I've needed him the past three years. He isn't there for me." Aro nodded and got off the bed, walking out of the room.


	4. Mornings, Music, and Flying Chairs

_Author's Note: Okay, new chapter! Yay! Okay, now my profile is working, it wouldn't let me update so now all links are on my profile! YAY! Okay, also: I need people for a Twilight role play! PM ME IF YOU WANT TO JOIN! Okay, on with the chapter! Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! _

**4. Mornings, Music, and Flying Chairs**

Alli's Point Of View

I woke up to being shaking. Normally, I would smack the person upside their flippin head, but I was living with vampires, not the best idea. So instead, I rolled over and lacthed onto my pillow for dear life. I heard Alec laugh and shot upright instantly. "What?" I asked him, glaring.

"Nothing." He said as I rolled my eyes at him.

"Out." I jumped out of the bed and pushed him to the door.

"Why?"

"I'm going to take and shower and get dressed. Now get your butt out or else."

"What?" He turned and faced me, his red hair staring into my green one.

"This." I said as I turned to a chair, I made it lift and threw it at Alec. I bite my lip, trying not to laugh, but ended up falling on that task.

"What's so funny?" Alec asked me. I sighed and shook my head, walking into the bathroom.

Once I stepped into the shower, I could think better. I started laughing all over again while washing my hair. If only V would've been there to yell. "FLYING CHAIRS!" That was just V, she did it before. Trust me.

_I looked around at V, Meggie, and Bridge. They stared at me and I smiled. "Okay, you can't tell anyone about this." I said to them as the nodded. I closed my eyes and put my hand at the chair. "Come on." _

_"What?" Meggie asked as I heard three screams. I shot my eyes open and looked seeing Meggie, Bridge, and V lying on the floor. _

_"Sorry." I said, smiling a little. _

_"What the flip was that?" Bridge asked, getting up from the floor. I sighed and helped Meggie and V up. _

_"IT WAS A FLYING CHAIR!" V yelled as I sighed. _

_"Yes it was a flying chair, I have t__telekinesis." I said. _

_It was silent for a while. Then, on cue Meggie yelled, "THAT IS SO AWESOME!" I smiled. I so loved my friends. _

I sighed, returning back into the present and turned off the water, wrapping myself in a towel. I walked into my room and turned on my computer. Quickly, I put it on youtube and found the song I wanted to listen to. _Words _by Savvy and Mandy. I grabbed what I was going to where today and softly sung to it while I got dressed.

Once I got dressed I was in the mood for more music. I quickly typed: _Sophie Aboud Bittersweet _and clicked the first video I saw. I started singing and dancing along with the video. My flip flops off, and my shorts and tank top.

_"I'm in a dream that feels so real  
I'm under a spell with the way you make me feel  
Everything I thought I am  
Disappears when I see you  
I think I'm falling in love  
Am I out of mind  
I've got it under control this time  
It''s too late don't let me go  
Cause I know I'll have to say goodbye_

Is this when we say goodbye  
Is this when we end everything  
They say our love was just a lie  
We're left with nothing  
This moment we'll part forever  
I can't leave you but I'll have to try  
A bittersweet goodbye

Chasing a love that was forbidden  
A guilty pleasure I'd want again  
Secretly we'd be together  
All I need is one glimpse of you  
I think I'm losing this fight  
Now you're gone who am I  
I can't control it this time  
It's too late don't let me go  
Cause I know I'll have to say goodbye

Is this when we say goodbye  
Is this when we end everything  
They say our love was just a lie  
We're left with nothing  
This moment we'll part forever  
I can't leave you but I'll have to try  
A bittersweet goodbye

All I have to do is bite into that apple  
Take one bite  
Take one bite  
This is forbidden love  
I'm losing this fight

Is this when we say goodbye  
Is this when we end everything  
They say our love was just a lie  
We're left with nothing  
This moment we'll part forever  
I can't leave you but I'll have to try  
A bittersweet goodbye

Is this when we say goodbye  
Is this when we end everything  
They say our love was just a lie  
We're left with nothing  
This moment we'll part forever  
I can't leave you but I'll have to try  
A bittersweet goodbye"

I finished and looked over seeing Alec, Jane, Demetri, and Felix staring at me. I smiled shyly re fixing the blue part of my tank top. "Who knew the girl had style and could sing and dance? Alec sure did pick a good one." Felix said that. I rolled my eyes at him and slipped on my shoes.

"You better watch your mouth." I told him, he rolled his eyes. I shrugged and sent a chair at him. I started laughing.

"Alli?" Jane asked. "What the h*ll is wrong with you!"

"It's an inside thing." I said throwing a chair at Felix and took off running yelling, "FLYING CHAIR!" I smiled, passing Sophie and Aro.

"What is the matter with her!" Demetri yelled/asked. I hear and slapped. I guess that Alec must've hit him.

_Author's Note: Okay Alli's outfit is on my profile and just in case you're wondering I get all my weirdness okay, most of my weirdness out in this story. You will find out while Alli is insane later on in the story! Okay review my dearies! Also, I accept open review so even if you don't have a fanficition account you can review! REVIEW OR STEVE WILL ATTACK YOU!_


	5. Shopping, STTCS, and First Kiss

_Author's Note: Okay, sorry! I've been soooo busy with marching band. Lol. I love it! Also, I had a boyfriend, so that was part of the disc ration. Every time I would work on an update he would text. So I'm sooo sorry for not updating in a month. Also! I am not fourteen! YES! _

_Disclaimer: I am not Stephine Meyer, therefore I do not own the Twilight Saga!_

**5. Shopping, Sophie tries to commit suicide, and first kiss!**

I sighed, I was not happy at all. I did not want to go shopping, but Jane and Hedi said that I couldn't keep wearing Jane's clothes. I had rolled my eyes at this, but then they pulled me to the car. So this is now where I am. In a enormous Italian store. I sighed and rolled my eyes and I started looking around.

I somehow made my way to the dresses and I saw one that I liked. I walked over to the dress, It was a black halter sundress with black polka-dots. I smiled at it and lifted it up.

"Cute dress." I turned around and saw Jane. I smiled and nodded as she took the dress and handed it to Hedi. I smiled as Jane picked a few more dresses. One a black and blue short formal dress, a redish Greek style red carpet dress, a long pink ruffled dress, and a blue short dress. I smiled as they started looking at more dress, time to look at shirts.

I smiled as I browsed thought the shirts. I smiled and saw a few I liked. One was a sliver and black tank-top, a shiny silver tank top, a black halter top, a pink top with a black bow, a red one with zebra on the top, and a purple tank top. I smiled and picked up the tops, turning around seeing Jane with the dresses. She took the tops from me and smiled. I rolled my eyes, walking to the jeans.

"_And I will never see the sky the same way and_  
_I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday and_  
_I will never cease to fly if held down and_  
_I will always reach too high cause I've seen, cause I've seen, twiligh_t." I softly sung to myself looking at the jeans. I picked a four black jeans and two gray jeans. I smiled and looked, seeing Hedi eying me. I smiled and waved, walking over to the shoes.

"How are you today?" I turned around and saw a girl, about sixteen, with the uniform. She must work here. I personally like the unifroms, they were a blue plain top with khaki pants, and white sneakers.

"Good." I smiled at her. She smiled back, her brown eyes staring into my green ones. She was about three inches taller than me, with brown hair in a pony tail. "I'm Allison, but I go by Alli."

She smiled at me and said, "I'm Alessandrine, but I go by Alessa."

"Alessa." I repeted as Jane and Hedi came over with shoes to match the outfits.

"We're ready to check out now." Jane said.

"Right this way." Alessa replied, walking over to the cash register.

I sighed as Jane and Hedi took the bags to the car, they would pick me up at the door, leaving me with Alessa.

"So," Alessa said breaking the silence. "You're friends with Jane?"

I was shocked by this answer. "I'm living with them now. My cousin, Sophie, and I." Alessa nodded and smiled at me.

"Here's my number, if you need me. Call me." She smiled as I nodded, getting out my blackberry and putting the number in.

"Mine is 111-2312." I replied as she put it in. She smiled at me as Jane pulled up in the car.

"Bye Lessa!" I yelled getting in the car.

Sophie's Point of View

I sighed, looking at the window of this tower. I sighed, hoping no one would ruin my plan. I opened the door as quickly as I can. Looking around for Alec, Demtri, Felix, or Aro. I bit my lip seeing no one. I took a step out, standing on the edge of the ledge. I sighed and whisper. "Carter." I took a step, almost jumping.

The next thing I knew was a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me back in. Ice cold lips hit my ear, whispering. "What the heck were you thinking?" It was Alec, and I was dead.

Alli's Point of View

I sighed coming into my room with Jane and Hedi behind me with my clothes. They smiled at me and walked into my closet as I lied down on my bed. I closed my eyes, then felt cold lips on my cheek. "What?" I asked, knowing it was Alec.

"Sophie." Alec said, this made me shoot up. Looking at his red eyes.

"What about her? Is she okay? What happened? Where is she? Tell me!"

Alec chuckled. "She tried to commit suicide, yes, with Aro, and I just did." Alec said giving me a peck on the lips. My first kiss!

I sighed. "SOPHIE!" I screamed, and truth be told. I scream really loud. I sighed as the door opened, with Sophie walking in, followed by Aro.

Sophie apperantly saw my face, she looked at me and sighed. "What?" I could here fightness in her voice.

"You are in so much trouble." I said to Sophie, then I turned on Aro. "Any place we can take her?"

"With the Cullens, they are coming to the Vampire Auttum Ball." He said. I nodded.

"I will meet them then." I said, hoping this wouldn't happen again.

_Author's note: Okay. It's actually getting a plot and more review = faster updates and Lessa, and the outfits links are on my profile. _


	6. Allie's Love For Poetry

_Author's Note: Okay. I'm out of school for five days! Yes! So I should have a lot of updates coming up. Today, I'm out for inservic. Then, the weekend and Monday and Tuesday for "Fall Break". Then I start "Romeo and Juliet" for English class. Too bad we have a cd to follow along with instead of actually reading it, because I wanted to read Juliet's part. Okay, so here is the new chapter. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, "Annabel Lee," "The Road Not Taken," and "Jabberwocky."_

**6. Allie's Love for Poetry **

Allie's Point of View

It's been three days since Sophie has tried to kill herself. Since, then it has been very quiet. Way to quiet for me, it's reminds me of Sophie was just a warning for something worse to happen. We called the Cullens since then, they were suppose to come today.

Now, I was wearing the black and white polka-dotted sun dress that Jane had bought me earlier, the black high heels we on the floor beside me. I was sitting on the window sill, the sun shining on my feet, causing me warmth. I had a book of poetry on my lap, I looked out the window, turned the page and started to read the poem. It was one of my favorite's "Annabel Lee" by Edgar Allan Poe. I smiled and started to read.

_I__t was many and many a year ago,  
In a kingdom by the sea,  
That a maiden there lived whom you may know  
By the name of Annabel Lee;  
And this maiden she lived with no other thought  
Than to love and be loved by me._

_I was a child and she was a child,_  
_In this kingdom by the sea;_  
_But we loved with a love that was more than love-_  
_I and my Annabel Lee;_  
_With a love that the winged seraphs of heaven_  
_Coveted her and me._

_And this was the reason that, long ago,_  
_In this kingdom by the sea,_  
_A wind blew out of a cloud, chilling_  
_My beautiful Annabel Lee;_  
_So that her highborn kinsman came_  
_And bore her away from me,_  
_To shut her up in a sepulchre_  
_In this kingdom by the sea._

_The angels, not half so happy in heaven,_  
_Went envying her and me-_  
_Yes!- that was the reason (as all men know,_  
_In this kingdom by the sea)_  
_That the wind came out of the cloud by night,_  
_Chilling and killing my Annabel Lee._

_But our love it was stronger by far than the love_  
_Of those who were older than we-_  
_Of many far wiser than we-_  
_And neither the angels in heaven above,_  
_Nor the demons down under the sea,_  
_Can ever dissever my soul from the soul_  
_Of the beautiful Annabel Lee._

_For the moon never beams without bringing me dreams_  
_Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;_  
_And the stars never rise but I feel the bright eyes_  
_Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;_  
_And so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the side_  
_Of my darling- my darling- my life and my bride,_  
_In the sepulchre there by the sea,_  
_In her tomb by the sounding sea._

I smiled, at the familiar words of the poem, I loved so much when I was little. I remember my mom reading it to me when I was three. I had basically grown up on poems, something I tried with Sophie. Except I had to memorize them. I heard my door open, I looked and saw Sophie, she was wearing a brown and blue T-shirt, white sweat pants, and little brown boots. Her blond hair was in pigtails. This was the Sophie I loved and knew.

She smiled at me, taking off her boots. "Can you read me a poem?" She asked. I smiled.

"Of course, Sophie." I said as she came and sat beside me. "Which one?"

"I want a Robert Frost one." She said. I smiled, inst ally knowing which one she wanted, "The Road Not Taken".

_"Two roads diverged in a yellow wood_," I said as she smiled.

_"And sorry I could not travel both_  
_And be one traveler, long I stood_  
_And looked down one as far as I could_  
_To where it bent in the undergrowth;_

_Then took the other, as just as fair_  
_And having perhaps the better claim,_  
_Because it was grassy and wanted wear;_  
_Though as for that, the passing there_  
_Had worn them really about the same,_

_And both that morning equally lay_  
_In leaves no step had trodden black_  
_Oh, I kept the first for another day!_  
_Yet knowing how way leads on to way,_  
_I doubted if I should ever come back._

_I shall be telling this with a sigh_  
_Somewhere ages and ages hence:_  
_Two roads diverged in a wood, and I -_  
_I took the one less traveled by,_  
_And that has made all the difference."_

"Another one!" She squealed, making me laugh. I nodded, recruiting one of my favorites. "Jabberwocky," by Lewis Carroll.

_"'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves_  
_Did gyre and gimble in the wabe:_  
_All mimsy were the borogoves,_  
_And the mome raths outgrabe._

_'Beware the Jabberwock, my son!_  
_The jaws that bite, the claws that catch!_  
_Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun_  
_The frumious Bandersnatch!'_

_He took his vorpal sword in hand:_  
_Long time the manxome foe he sought -_  
_So rested he by the Tumtum tree,_  
_And stood a while in thought._

_And, as in uffish thought he stood,_  
_The Jabberwock, with eyes of flame,_  
_Came whiffling through the tulgey wood,_  
_And burbled as it came!_

_One two! One two! And through and through_  
_The vorpal blade went snicker-snack!_  
_He left it dead, and with its head_  
_He went galumphing back._

_'And hast thou slain the Jabberwock?_  
_Come to my arms, my beamish boy!_  
_Oh frabjous day! Callooh! Callay!'_  
_He chortled in his joy._

_'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves_  
_Did gyre and gimble in the wabe:_  
_All mimsy were the borogoves,_  
_And the mome raths outgrabe."_

"That was very good." I turned around and saw Alec. I smiled.

"Thank you. It was one of my favorites." I said.

"Aro wanted me to inform you that the Cullens have arrived." I nodded, slipping my shoes on, helping Sophie with her boots. She smiled at me, grabbing my hand. I gave it a tight squeeze knowing this would be the last time I saw her.

Author's Note: _Sophie's outfit link is on profile!_


	7. The Cullen's

_Author's Note: Okay, a new chapter. Also, I get to read the Lost Hero now! Yes! I'm sooo excited. OH MY GODS I NEED TO STOP EATING CHOCOLATE WHEN PEOPLE MENTION ANYTHING THAT INVOLVES CAMP HALF-BLOOD! Okay, I know that is a totally different series, but I just love it soooo much. I have met one person that has read it and hasn't liked it. Okay, back to the subject of this chapter. I have completely memorized Twilight and want to find my Twilight dvd... ON WITH THE CHAPTER! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything eles that pops up in here. _

**7. The Cullen's**

Allie's Point of View

I sighed as I saw the Cullen's. I bit my lip, squeezing Alec's hand. He looked up at me and kissed my four head. "It's okay." He whispered as Aro poofed, poofed is my new word, into the throne room. The Cullen's looked at him and nodded.

The oldest looking, a blond, stepped up. "May we meet this girl you want us to keep?" Aro nodded as Sophie slipped her hand out of mine and walked over to them.

"I'm Sophia, but I go by Sophie." She said, kicking the ground with her foot. I put my head on Alec's shoulder. Sophie had been my baby girl for two years now. She's going to be gone though.

"Hello Sophie." The oldest looking girl, with chestnut color hair I think, replied. Sophie turned her attention to a bronze headed boy.

"Another mind reader!" She yelled, running into his arms. He laughed and caught her, the brunette smiling at him. The little bronze haired girl laughed.

"Allison." I snapped into attention when Aro said my full name. "This is Esme, Carilse, Emmett, Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Renesmee." He said, pointing to all of them. I smiled faintly, these were the people taking my girl away from me.

Sophie's Point of View

A mind reader! I'm not alone! Renesmee looks nice, but does she have a nick name? I wonder. I think the blond girl is pretty. This is so cool, I get a new family. Maybe I won't have to think about Carter and them.

Nessie's Point of View

I miss Jacob, I wonder what he is doing. The new girl looks nice enough, she needs a new fashion sense, though.

_Author's Note: Okay, that's all I got for this chapter. I know, the next one should be good. _


	8. PIANO

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga, Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven, or White Houses by Vanessa Carlton. _

**8. PIANO!**

Alli's Point of View

I sighed, walking out of the bathroom. It had suddenly turned cold when Sophie left. How I miss that girl. I've been frozen ever since. I don't like the cold and this place has no heat. I slipped my penguin slippers on. If anyone except for Alec saw me like this, I would be embarrassed. I was wearing a back sweater, matching sweat pants, a black fuzzy coat, and my penguin slippers. I love them so much though.

I sat on the bed and looked at the piano. When Alec found out I could play piano he bought me a piano and sat it beside the bed. I sighed and shook my head. He's going to spoil me. I slipped off the bed and sat at the bench, pressing the keys, listening to the notes. I smiled.

_What to play first? _I thought. I wanted to play something classical and then a new age song. For my classical I picked_ Moonlight Sonata _by Beethoven. I smiled as I played the familiar notes. I closed my eyes and let the music carry me away. I started humming along with the music. I played the first movement by memory. I snapped my eyes open in shock. I didn't know I had it in me to do that. I smiled picking out my next piece, _White Houses _by Vanessa Carlton.

I laughed a little from how much I loved that song. I smiled as I played the opening notes and started to sing along. The song had been my favorite since I had heard it. I had memorized it on the piano and the lyrics. In other words, obsessed.

"_Crashed on the floor when I moved in_  
_This little bungalow with some strange new friends_  
_Stay up too late, and I'm too thin_  
_We promise each other it's 'til the end_  
_Now we're spinning empty bottles_  
_It's the five of us_  
_With pretty eyed boys girls die to trust_  
_I can't resist the day_  
_No, I can't resist the day_

_Jenny screams out and it's no pose_  
_'Cause when she dances she goes and goes_  
_Beer through the nose on an inside joke_  
_And I'm so excited, I haven't spoken_  
_And she's so pretty, and she's so sure_  
_Maybe I'm more clever than a girl like her_  
_Summer's all in bloom_  
_Summer is ending soon_

_It's alright and it's nice not to be so alone_  
_But I hold on to your secrets in white houses_

_Maybe I'm a little bit over my head_  
_I come undone at the things he said_  
_And he's so funny in his bright red shirt_  
_We were all in love and we all got hurt_  
_I sneak into his car's cracked leather seat_  
_The smell of gasoline in the summer heat_  
_Boy, we're going way too fast_  
_It's all too sweet to last_

_It's alright_  
_And I put myself in his hands_  
_But I hold on to your secrets in white houses_  
_Love, or something ignites in my veins_  
_And I pray it never fades in white houses_

_My first time, hard to explain_  
_Rush of blood, oh, and a little bit of pain_  
_On a cloudy day, it's more common than you think_  
_He's my first mistake_

_Maybe you were all faster than me_  
_We gave each other up so easily_  
_These silly little wounds will never mend_  
_I feel so far from where I've been_  
_So I go, and I will not be back here again_  
_I'm gone as the day is fading on white houses_  
_I lied, wrote my injuries all in the dust_  
_In my heart is the five of us_  
_In white houses_

_And you, maybe you'll remember me_  
_What I gave is yours to keep_  
_In white houses_

_In white houses_

_In white houses_

_In white houses_"

I smiled as I bit my lip, realizing that Alec, Jane, Demetri, Felix, Heidi, and all the other members of the members of the Volturi looking at me. I smiled and waved a little bit. Tip, never sing at six in the morning. Someone will see what is up.

"Why are you staring at me?" I asked as Felix smiled. Truth be told, Alec has been the only one to talk to me since Sophie left. I've been all depressed.

"Because you are awesome!" I sighed. I guess I was. So I threw a chair at him, laughing.

"You gotta love me!"


	9. Alec Gets A Mission

_Author's Note: Sorry for not updating yet! I've been completely busy. I have to be in a parade tomorrow and school and all the junk. SORRY! Okay, the last time I updated November 13th and it's the first of December. Luckily, we have about elven or twelve days of school left. Sadly, I have to take my EOCs (End of Course) so I will be studying for that to...Gah! Can't wait til Christmas break, we will have updates then. :) Okay, so enough with this note that gives my poor excuse for not updating.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Shiver_

**9. Alec Gets A Mission**

Allie's Point of View

I smiled at the sunlight coming into my window, the light hitting my red hair making it look like flames. I slid off my black high heels as I snuggled on my couch, so I could enjoy my new book, _Shiver,_ but turned my direction to the sun.

It had rained for the past two days, pouring actually. The first day I was in the enormous library. I had been curled up with my book reading about the romance of Sam and Grace, wrapped up to much to notice the slam of the library door. The next thing I knew Alec was whispering in my ear, "I want to show you something."

I giggled and nodded as he carried me at vampire speed outside to the garden. "What do you think you are doing?" I screamed at him as he put me out into the pouring rain.

"This," he replied kissing me.

Right as I heard my door slam, I quickly turned my head as Alec sat on the seat beside me his red eyes danced like fire. He was mand.

I have no idea this unconfortamable silence lasted, but I was the one to end it. "How are you?"

He smiled at me and truthfully said, "A little mad."

I crawled on his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck, him wrapping his arms around my waist. "Why?"

"Aro wants me to go on a mission to a place called Easton, Tennessee because of a child immortal. I was already going to ask you something important." I didn't pay attention after I heard Easton. My home town! Alec was going to go where Meggie and V live. I can prove V wrong.

I looked at him and blinked, getting up. "I need to talk to Aro."

"Why?"

"Easton, Tennessee is my home town. I need to go back there, even if only for a week, a day, a month. I need to go back." I walked out the door looking for Aro, leaving Alec sitting on my couch shocked and speechless.

It took me two hours to find Aro. I had gotten for the first time in months. When I did find him, he was in the throne room. Of course.

I slowly took a step inside the room, making Aro, Marcus, and Cauis turn to look at me. "Yes child?" I sighed and rolled my eyes, Aro always called me child.

"I have found out that you are going to send Alec to Easton, Tennessee. It is my home town." I said, looking straight into his eyes.

"Yes," Aro said, oblivuosuly wanting me to get on with what I am saying.

"I wish to go along with him. I could stay in the town, see my friends, visit my house, and get a Sweet tea lemonade." Aro crinkled his nose with the last one. I smiled sweetly.

"Yes."

"THANK YOU!" I screamed, taking off running to the door when I remembered something. "Also you might want to make me a map of this place. I keep getting lost on my way here once too many times."

"Yes Allison." I was shocked, Aro never called me Allison or Allie, only child.

I walked outside the room in a daze, until I ran into the wall. "I'M OKAY! THE WALL DECIDED TO BE MEAN AND ATTACK ME!" I turned around and saw Felix, Demerti, and Rentia laughing at me. I curtsied, laughed, and ran.

_Author's Note: Okay, finshed! Yay! :) Review please, it would make me SOOOOOOOOOO HAPPY! I want a cookie! _


	10. Welcome Home, Allie

_Author's Note: Okay, a new update quick! Yay! In this we get to meet V and Meggie! Yay! Also, we get a glimpse of the mission...it's actually from Allie...she dosen't know_

_Disclamer: I do not own Twilight _

**10. Welcome Home, Allie**

Jane's Point of View

Why? Why? Why did Allie have to come? She was a mortal and Alec's mate! I sighed and looked around seeing who was in this little van. Felix, Demetri, Alec, and Allie. Alec had his arm around Allie who was sleeping.

I had to admit that Allie was an adorable mortal. She had her green eyes closed, her lips a bright pink, and she had become tanner over the three months she had spent with us. I was gonna miss her being a vampire.

"V...Bridge...Meg...braclet...tea...lemondade...flags...Steve..." She mumbled.

"What is she talking about?" I asked.

Alec shooked his head and smiled. "I have no idea."

"All I know is that Steve is an insane, evil, creepy, attacking, mutant squirrell."

Alec looked at me, "Steve the squirell." I nodded.

"I've been wondering what kind of town Allie was born in." Felix said, "I never thought that she would be from a little country town. It's quaint."

"It's freaky!" Demetri yelled. "Did you see the house there, the sign said: Haunted Dawson House Manner. Beware."

I sighed, "Demtri, IT'S HALLOWEEN!"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot. Wait isn't Allie's last name Dawson?" We all turned to Alec.

Alec's Point of View

Meeting three pair of red eyes, I rolled my eyes. "Her full name is Allison Joy Dawson." We were walking around the garden and I asked her.

"She could've lived in the Manner!" I glared at Demtri as Allie stirred and yawned, waking up.

"I'm surpised that I didn't wake her up." Jane said as I rolled my eyes.

Allie looked around surveying her surrondings. We had just got to the center of town as she squealed. "You excited, Love?" I asked chuckling at her.

"Yes!" Felix and Demtri chuckled at that. I couldn't help but smiled.

Allie's Point of View

My dream started out like this...I looked over and saw youger V, Meggie, Bridge, and I sitting in trees by the lake. They were lauging and talking about boys. I couldn't help but smile.

"When I'm older, I'm going to marry a mermaid." I laughed at younger me. If you only knew that she would know that she would fall for a vampire instead of a mermaid.

"Sure, whatever. They are not real." Meggie said as younger me jumped off the tree, to get away from them and Steve, landing into the water. I sighed deciding to follow myself like the creppy stalker I am. I dived into the lake and followed myself deeped into the lake.

Then, the scene changed and kept changing. The closet of my friends, Mom and Dad dying, Uncle Josh and Aunt Katlin dying, going to Uncle Arios, being abused, scaring him by throwin the stool with my powers, going to the Voultri, meeting Alec, Sophie going to the Cullens, and then finaly it froze on a girl. She was ten had black hair a little past her shoulder and pale. The thing that caught my eyes most was red eyes. I gasped realizng that it was Bridge. Could Meggie be right?

"She could've lived in the manner!" That was what woke me up. Demtri. When I opened my eyes, Akec was glaring at Demrti.

"I'm surpised I didn't wake her up." Jane said. What did she say? Alec rolled his eyes and kissed the top of my head.

I looked around looking at my surrondings, the center of Easton, Tennessee. My home town! I squealed. Yes! Home, finnaly!

"You excited, Love?" Alec said. Wait did he call me love? I think he did.

"Yes!" Felix and Demtri chuckled as I think Alec smiled.

I looked up agian when I saw them, V and Meggie, my old best friends.

V's point of view

"Meggie, get real. I said, "If Bridge was alice, she would be agin. Not a ten year old with red eyes!"

"Vanessa, please listen to me." She begged, "I know what I was. Bridge is somehow trapped as a ten year old with red eyes!"

"Megan! Calm the heck down! People are staring!" I sighed. "Come on, we'll be late for work."

"Fine. We will continue this after work." Meggie said turning around and heading toward work.

Meggie's Point of View

I can't belive she didn't belive me! I know what I saw.

I sighed, walking toward the hotel where I work at. We were suppose have five guest staying there for about five weeks. How fun! All I know is that they are from Italy and their last name is Voulutri. Great, I'll miss Allie even more.

I sighed, agian, and walked into the back room. "Megan!" I turned around and saw Mrs. Campell, Bridge's mom.

"Yes, Mrs. Campell?"

"Go help Vanessa with the luggage for the Volutri like the little bellhop you are." With that she walked away, her black heels making this annoying click-clack noise.

"Come on, Meggie." V said as we walked out into the foyer. We both stopped. In the foyer there was a girl with dark red hair in a side ponytail, she was soaked from the rain and smiling at a guy with brown hair and purple-brown eyes (if that is even a color at all). The girl turned around and I held my breath. It was Allie!

Allie's Point of View

You want to know one thing that I hate here? The hotel, it is the only one here and it is owned by Mrs. Campell, Bridge's mom.

When I was little, we weould run around and hide in vacant rooms, play bellhop, and just hangout. There is a building in the back of the place with six bedrooms and a living room A room for Bridge, Meggie, V, and I with two extra bedrooms.

When Alec opened the car door for me and I looked up at eht hotel, I felf a shiver run dwon my spine. The is place I hung out almost everday, had a room, ran the halls, and once called home.

"You okay?" Alec asked me as I nodded. So many questions were running thourgh my head. What is V and Meggie was working here? Would they still accepted me? Did V have her hair compeltey died? Would Mrs. Campell recongize me? Is Meggie right about Bridge?

I would just have to wait and see.

_Author's note: There. Okay, I really have to go. My cousin just brought back my copy of Eclipse! Also, I have piano._


	11. A Day In Town

_Author's Note: Okay, here I am! Sorry for not updating sooner. Okay, I have to songs for the next this chapter and the next one. Yay! I can't wait and it's also sad that this story will be coming to a closing soon. Also, I want to hear from you! Do you think that I should make a sequel of the adventures of Alec and Allie? If you want one, it will be a bunch one one-shots about Alec and Allie aiming around ten to fifteen chapters. Disclaimer: I do not own That's What Girls Do by No Secrets, Twilight, or Invader Zim. _

**11. A Day In Town**

Allie's Point of View

I sighed looking at Alec, "Please." I smiled and him kissed him, he kissed back settling me back on his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled back.

"You should go," he mumbled, "you don't want to keep Vanessa and Megan waiting."

"Yes, I do." I said, gently kissing his neck.

"Demetri, Felix, Jane, and I are going to see if we can find the immortal child and its creator." I looked at him and pouted. He laughed and gave me a kiss.

"Fine." I sighed. "If I come back with streaks, different color hair, or any piercings I was kidnapped by V." He glared at me and I felt a numbing sense come to me.

I couldn't block out their powers, but they only have half of the affect on me. We found this out when Jane got mad at me. That was not fun.

"Go on. Vanessa and Megan are waiting." I sighed and kissed him, I didn't want to leave, but at the same time I wanted to see V and Meggie.

"Fine." I sighed, getting on my black ballet flats and my black beanie. I turned to the mirror and straighting my blue plaid shirt, putting it over my black skinny jeans better. I clipped my heart necklace that Alec got me and walked out the door.

Meggie's Point of View

I sighed and looked toward V. "Do you think she could be late?"

She absentmindedly play with her pink hair pulling it over her black _Invader Zim _top that had Gir on it and said "Deal With It". With that she had her gray skinny jeans, black high heels, and a necklace that had different color skulls. Her makeup was light pink lipstick, brown eye shadow and black eyeliner. "She could be lost. She hasn't been here since she was ten."

"You know you could have said six years ago." She nodded, her brown eyes never leaving mine. (Why is she wearing brown eyeshadow? I will never completely understand her, even if she is my best friend.)

"I know." She bit her lip and looked out the window. "I hope she gets here soon."

"You all talking about me?" We both jumped and turned, seeing Allie. "Unless I got the wrong Vanessa and Megan." She smiled and sat beside me.

I had to admit, Allie was the style girl of us since Bridge died. She always looked amazing compared to V's emo style and my plain style. Right now I was wearing corody jeans, a blue T-shirt, and blue converse.

"Right Girlie." V smiled and laughed.

"So what is the schedule for today?" Allie said, smiling.

"First, we are getting manicures, rehearsing for talent night tonight, going to eat, then heading to my house to get dressed and then coming back here to perform." V said, smiling.

"What are we sining?" I asked as Allie looked from V to I.

"Our favorite song from when we were little, _That's What Girls Do_ by No Secrets." V smiling as Allie and I nodded.

"You ask me why I change the color of my hair yeah." I sung, smiling.

_"You ask me why I need thirty two pairs of shoes to wear." _I turned to look at Allie, she was smiling.

"Okay!" V, said. "That's enough!"

_Author's Note: Okay, review!_


	12. Performace

_Author's Note: Okay! Only a few more chapters! :( So sad. I always cry writing the last chapters...I don't know why...Okay! On with the story, I do not own Twilight, That's What Girls Do, or Mine. That's What Girls Do is by No Secrets and Mine is by Taylor Swift. The dances are like the video so they will be on my profile. _

_Allie_

**V**

Meggie

**12. Performance**

Allie's Point of View

I turned to look outside the curtain on the stage, not seeing Alec. He was suppose to be here now. I sighed and closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. Wanting time to freeze so I can see him.

"Allie." I turned and saw V in the same outfit as Meggie and I, except different makeup. She had on purple eyeshadow, mascara, clean lip gloss, and silver nail polish with her blue tank top, jeans, and gray converses. I had on silver eyeshadow, mascara, light pink lipstick, and neon green nail polish. Meggie had nude eyeshadow, red lipstick, mascara, and teal nail polish.

"Yes?" I asked, pulling my hair up into a pony tail.

"Ready?" Meggie asked, heading over to us. I was in the middle with V on my left and Meggie on my right.

I nodded as Jake, the announcer and V's old boyfriend, said, "Welcome one! Welcome all! We have a special treat for tonight. Give it up for Vanessa, Megan, and Allison. They will be singing _That's What Girls Do_ by No Secrets then Allison is going to sing _Mine _by Taylor Swift.

They looked at me and I shrugged as the curtain came up. We walked up on stage.

**You ask me why I change the color of my hair yeah  
**_You ask me why I need thirty two pairs of shoes to wear_  
You seem to ask me why I got a lot of things it's just a chick thing  
You ought to let it go and try to understand but you don't have a clue:

_**That's what girls do  
They keep you guessing the whole day through  
Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true  
That's what girls do  
**_  
_You ask me why I gotta play so hard to get yeah_  
**You ask me do I play it cool just to make you sweat yeah  
You want some kind explanation I can give  
**It's just a chick thing that you're messin' with  
_To me it's black and white  
But it's not getting through to you...  
_  
_**That's what girls do  
They keep you guessing the whole day through  
Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true  
That's what girls do**_

**Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah, why should I change?  
**_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah, I'm havin' to much fun.  
_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah, to you it's confusing  
**To me it's nothing new**::

_That's what girls...  
__**That's what girls do  
They keep you guessing the whole day through  
Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true**_

That's what girls...  
That's what girls do  
**They keep you guessing the whole day through  
Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true  
**_That's what girls do  
That's what girls do  
They keep you guessing the whole day through  
_Play all your emotions push all your buttons it's true  
_**That's what girls do  
That's what girls do  
Girls.  
**_**You ask me why I change the color of my hair, yeah. **

I turned and saw Alec. He was sitting in a booth by himself clapping with the rest of the audience. I turned to look at V and Meggie. I nodded and ran up to Jake.

"Hey. We want to do one more, _On The Floor _by No Secrets." Jake nodded.

"We have one more by this group! _On the Floor _by No Secrets!" We smiled at each other and the audience.

**Our jam is pumpin' on your radio.  
I know you see my brand new video.  
**_Our face is always in the magazines.  
Now here's a side of us you've never seen_.

Our jam is pumpin' on your radio.  
I know you see my brand new video.  
**Our face is always in the magazines.  
Now here's a side of us you've never seen**.

_Feels good comin' from your stereo  
Tonight getting ready for the party so  
All my friends blowin' up my line  
Sayin, "Girl what's going down tonight?"  
_  
So I tell em' where the party's at  
Full swing, is everybody down with that?  
Just a blast from my favorite song  
Cause we'll be dancin' all night long

__

**Don't ya'll love being at your favorite spot  
Where the feeling is good  
And the music is hot (hot)  
Don't ya'll love being at your favorite place  
Where the D.J's got you...**

On the floor  
That's where it goes down  
Everybody's dancin' to my brand new sound  
That's right got to move tonight  
On the floor,  
On the floor  
That's where you got to be  
Move and shakin' it constantly  
That's right, got to move tonight  
On the floor tonight

  
**Our jam is pumpin' on your radio  
I know you see my brand new video  
Our face is always in the magazines  
Now here's a side of us you've never seen**

_It's about time to move it to the next phase  
My house, the party's back at my place  
All my friends standing by my side  
Sayin' girl look what you've done tonight_

Hot guys,really wanna tear it up  
Hot girls, got the moves to make em' drop  
When the music's pumpin' loud (get down)  
I lose myself out in the crowd

__

**Don't ya'll love being at your favorite spot  
Where the feeling is good  
And the music is hot (hot)  
Don't ya'll love being at your favorite place  
Where the D.J's got you...**

On the floor  
That's where it goes down  
Everybody's dancin' to my brand new sound  
That's right got to move tonight  
On the floor,  
On the floor  
That's where you got to be  
Move and shakin' it constantly  
That's right, got to move tonight  
On the floor tonight

  
**Our jam is pumpin' on your radio**  
_I know you see my brand new video  
_Our face is always in the magazines__

**Now here's a side of us you've never seen**

On the floor  
That's where it goes down  
Everybody's dancin' to my brand new sound  
That's right got to move tonight  
On the floor, On the floor  
That's where you got to be  
Move and shakin' it constantly  
That's right, got to move tonight  
On the floor

On the floor  
That's where it goes down  
Everybody's dancin' to my brand new sound  
That's right got to move tonight  
On the floor,  
On the floor  
That's where you got to be  
Move and shakin' it constantly  
That's right, got to move tonight  
On the floor

On the floor  
That's where it goes down  
Everybody's dancin' to my brand new sound  
That's right got to move tonight  
On the floor,  
On the floor  
That's where you got to be  
Move and shakin' it constantly  
That's right, got to move tonight  
On the floor tonight

After that one, we bowed and they walked off and sat with Alec. It was my turn now. I walked up and took the head mic off and grab a mic and a stand. Standing in the middle.

Alec's Point of View

If anyone would tell me that Allie could do that. I would not believe them, but there she was dancing and singing. Her face was bright and she was smiling, even if those songs where earlier this century, she was having fun. I got to love her.

She was now standing on the stage and Megan and Vanessa came and sat beside her. She looked at the audience as the lights dimmed and a single spotlight was on her.

"Hello everyone. I want to sing this song and dedicate it to someone special. The love of my life Alec Volutri."

I looked at her, speechless. I smiled at her as the music started to play.

_You were in college working part time waitin' tables  
Left a small town, never looked back  
I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin'  
Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts_

_I say "Can you believe it?_  
_As we're lying on the couch?"_  
_The moment I can see it._  
_Yes, yes, I can see it now._

_Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?_  
_You put your arm around me for the first time._  
_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter._  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together,_  
_And there's a drawer of my things at your place._  
_You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded,_  
_You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes._

_But we got bills to pay,_  
_We got nothing figured out,_  
_When it was hard to take,_  
_Yes, yes, this is what I thought about._

_Do you remember, we were sitting there, by the water?_  
_You put your arm around me for the first time_  
_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?_  
_You saw me start to believe for the first time_  
_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

_Oh, oh, oh_

_And I remember that fight_  
_Two-thirty AM_  
_As everything was slipping right out of our hands_  
_I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street_  
_Braced myself for the "Goodbye"_  
_'cause that's all I've ever known_  
_Then you took me by surprise_  
_You said, "I'll never leave you alone."_

_You said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water_  
_And every time I look at you, it's like the first time_  
_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter_  
_She is the best thing that's ever been mine."_

_Hold on, make it last_  
_Hold on, never turn back_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._  
_(Hold on) Do you believe it?_  
_(Hold on) Gonna make it now._  
_(Hold on) I can see it,_  
(Yes, yes) I can see it now.

She bowed and got off stage and another group came on, she walked over to me and smiled.

"Hey." I put my arm around her shoulder and she leaned into me. We were like two pieces of a puzzle and I looked at her and slipped the ring onto her finger, hoping she will not notice until we get back to the room. Then, I will offically propose to her.


	13. I Get A Ring

_Author's Note: Okay, there is only a few more chapters. The person with the most reviews by the last chapter is up, they will get a sneak peek of one of my new stories. Yay! I have two coming up. :) _

_Disclaimer: I'm fourteen, I'm not Stephine Meyer, so if I'm not Stephine Meyer I don't own Twilight._

**13. I Get A Ring**

Allie's Point of View

I plopped down on in my bed, cozy. I was wearing my favorite pajamas; plaid pink and black bottoms and a light pink T-shirt with a silver peace sign on it. I had my arms wrapped around my teddy bear that Alec got me. I smiled as Alec sat beside me.

"Hello Love." He kissed the top of my head as I smiled.

"Hey Alec." I sat up and gave him a peck on the cheek, sliding my hand with his.

He turned my hand and I saw it. The ring. I blushed. "Did you see it, beautiful is it not? You are more beautiful though." I smiled at him. Now, I couldn't even imagine my life withouth him.

"You're lying." I looked at the ring, still shocked.

"No, I am not." I turned to look at him as he slid the ring off.

"Alec. What are you doing?" I smiled at him, giggling. I knew what he was doing, but I wanted to make sure.

"This." Alec smiled at me and slid down on one knee. I gasped. "Allison Joy Dawson. Even though I have only known you for months. My love has grown immensely for you. All I am asking is take this ring and become my life and wife."

Tears were streaking down my face. "Yes!" I let him put the ring back on me and I kissed him. Now, it was almost offical. Alec was already my love and my life and I his.

"I love you, Allie."

"I love you too." With that he kissed me again.

Bridge's Point of View

I stood at the window, silently watching my best friend get engaged at age sixteen. I shook my head. The girls have really grown up, V was making plans to become a screen writer, Meggie a special ed teacher.

I shook ed my head again, catching the scent of the vampires that were hunting me. I am an immortal child, should be illegal. Tell that to my creator, Brad. I'm just saying. I closed my eyes and started to, run leaving them in the dust.

Running was my comfort. It helps me calm down, I think. About Allie, V, Meggie, Sophie, my parents, Brad, or life. I mostly thought about my friends and what it would be like if I was not turned into this monster. It had to be me, so I could keep them human.

"Where is she?" I tunred and saw her. The girl of the group. She smiled at me. Then I felt it.

The pain was agony, it burned my whole body. Was this kind of pain possible for a vampire? I felt a scream escape my lips.

"Who are you? Why were you created? Who is your master?" One of the guys asked.

"Bridget Grace Campbell, I'm suppose to kill three girls, Brad." I felt the pain go away and I sighed.

"Well, come on Miss Campell. I think you'll need to meet with all of us." The other guy said as they grab my arms.

"I can walk. I will not run away." I said as they rolled their eyes. "What?"

"Just to be sure and we have a mortal with us." The girl said as I shrugged.

"I'm great with mortals." Okay, that was a lie, but only a little. I'm good with four mortals because no matter how bad Brad wants them dead, I will not allow it.

The girl rolled her eyes. "I shall belive it when I see it." I sighed as they all ran.

We landed at a hotel, they didn't walk in the door they climbed up the wall and enter through the window of one of the suites.

"Here we are." The girl said as she pulled down the hood of her cloak. She had brown hair that was in a tight bun and red eyes. When she pulled the hood of her cloak the guys set me down for a spilt second and put theirs down.

"Who are you? What do you want?" It was now my turn for questions. The two guys rolled their eyes.

"We should let Alec answer that." The girl said. "Alec!"

About a few second later a guy with brown hair and red eyes ran into the room. "Yes, sister dear? I was busy." The girl rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you tell Bridget Campbell here who we are since her creator hasn't explained the rules." The girl said to the boy that was apparently Alec.

"Yes Jane." The girl, Jane, nodded as he turned to me. "In our world, we are the colest thing to royalty. We are the keepers of me and the of the vampire world."

"So what does this have to do with me?" I asked, as I hit the scent. Lilacs, Peppermints, and, Honey. The guy turned around and I saw her, Allie.

"Allie." Alec said, "Please go back to your room." Allie's eyes flashed around the room, she met mine and I realized who she was. Allison Joy Dawson.

"Bridge?" Allie's voice was tiny still, but I could hear her clearly. I nodded.

"What are you doing here?" She walked over to me as far as she could until Alec put his arms around her waist.

"I got changed. My creator said it was you or me, but I kinda was being me and jumped, attacking him." Allie shook her head and smiled. She knew it was me being me, the one who always watched out for our friends.

"Of course. Now what?"

_Author's Note: Okay. New chapter coming soon!_


	14. Bridge, If I DieIt's Your Fault

_Author's Note: Okay, about five or six chapters left. Anyone else excited? I am! Do you want to know who's winning so far? Sorry, that's for them to find out. :P Sorry. Okay, so here we go. _

**14. Bridge, If I Die...It's Your Fault**

Allie's Point of View

"What are we doing out in the woods at _three o'clock in the morning?_" I turned around to face V, shining my flashlight at her. It was black, pitch black I had almost fell, twice. My hands were scarred and I think the same with Meggie and V.

"Because, I think we might be close to finding Bridge." I bit my lip to keep from smiling. This was all part of the plan that Bridge came up with.

"Allie," Meggie said, "are you making fun of me?"

"No." I started walking towards the lake, that is where Alec, Jane, Felix, and Demetri already were and Bridge was leading the annoy Brad.

"Okay..." They started following me, all in our pjs. I would laugh if I could, but they would make a scene.

"Ouch." I heard V said.

"What?" I turned to shine my flashlight at her, she was holding her bare foot. Note to self: If we ever do this again, remind V to were shoes like Meggie and I were smart enough to do. Why V didn't wear shoes, I still don't know.

"You should've wore shoes." Meggie rolled her eyes as I headed over there and I saw Bridge standing in our path.

Truthfully, if I didn't know any better, I would have screamed. She turned herself into a ghost, basically. Her shoulder-length black hair had white tips on them, her eyes shone red, she carried a teddy bear, and wore a torn-up flannel gown.

"Is that Bridge?" I heard V whisper to Meggie.

"I-I think it is. Why is she carrying a bear?" Meggie, I was thinking the same thing. It was wearied, even for what has happened the past months. It was also cute. She looked like an angel.

"Yes I am Bridge." Her bell-like voice reminded me of a child now. I think it's the bear. "Aslo, I am carrying a bear, because I want to carry the bear. I am the angel of children. I watch over children until they get married." I smiled, Bridge was always an amazing actress.

"That seems like Bridge." V said. Yes! Score one for the us!

"Follow me." With that, Bridge sharply turned away from us and started walking at a human place toward the lake.

"Should we follow her?" Meggie looked at me. I shrugged.

"I don't know about you, but I am." I followed Bridge and after a few minutes I heard Meggie and V follow.

Alec's Point of View

I looked around and spotted Brad. He was on the other side of the lake, waiting for Bridge to come with Meggie, V, and Allie. If Allie doesn't make it out alive, someone is going to pay.

"Bridgette!" I heard Brad yell as she walked a human pace carrying a teddy bear. A teddy bear? Okay..

"Brad!" Bridge smiled faintly at him as he kissed her cheek.

"Are they here?" Brad turned towards the opening as Meggie walked out, the V, followed by Allie.

"Who are you?" Meggie yelled at him. "Some kind of insane cerial killer?" Brad laughed as Allie flashed her flashlight at her ring. The sign, we quickly and quietly ran over there.

"Maybe." Brad said as he screamed.

"Brad." Felix said as he walked.

"What?" He managed to chock out.

"You have broken the laws of the Voulturi." Demetri looked at him.

"How?"

"Creating me." Bridge said as Brad looked at her shocked.

"I was just going to use you until I got the the red-headed." I ran over to Allie and put my arms around her.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" V yelled walking over to him. Is she that stupid?

"I don't know why Bridge brought you two, but the more I can get. I'll take." He chocked out. I blocked his senses.

"Demetri, go ahead and kill him." Jane said, looking at her nails. "I want to head home and see what Aro says about Bridgette. We also have to take Vanessa and Megan with us."

"Where are we going?" Meggie yelled.

"We'll explain later." Felix said as he picked up V, Demetri picked up Meggie, and Alec picked me up to head towards the hotel to quickly back and be on our way to Volterra.

_Author's Note: Okay, I have a little contest. Should Bridge die or live? Should Meggie and V become vampires or stay human? Also, the contest is still going. _


	15. Changed

_Author's Note: Okay guys! Only two more chapters left. I love all my readers, but I want to get the story over. It's going to be good. Well, the votes are in. Bridge dosen't die. She becomes Alec's and Allie's imortal kid and V and Meggie are to become vampires (you want see them change). Also! Allie's and Alec's wedding. Eeep! I'm soo excited!_

_Disclaimer: I AM FOURTEEN AND NOT STEPHINE MEYER! THEREFORE, I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! I ONLY ONE SOPHIE, V, MEGGIE, BRIDGE, AND ALLIE!_

**15. Changed**

Allie's Point of View

It had been three weeks since arriving back home. Since then, we have bought my wedding dress, had Sophie flown in for a flower girl fitting along with Bridge, and been looking for bridesmaid dresses.

"What do you think about this one for the V and I?" Meggie asked holding up a short pale peach dress, "And this for Jane?" It was a long wine color dress.

"No. The theme is red. The flower girl dresses are red, my dress has red in it." I stood up, browsing the bridesmaid dresses. I found the perfect one for Meggie and V. It was classic, red with sparkles on the top going down to the ankles so they could show off their shoes. "I think this for you two."

"I love it, it's classic, yet new." Meggie said, holding up the dress in her size, a ten.

"Meggie, you don't know what you're talking about." V was looking for her size, a fourteen.

"I know!" Meggie pulled out a fourteen and handed it to V. "Now let's go try these on." They ran to go try on the dresses. I sighed.

"Trying to please everyone?" Jane asked.

I shook my head no, "If I was doing that Meggie and V would be wearing a peach color dress."

Jane laughed, "The theme is?"

"Red. Red as in blood, Alec's eyes, my eyes soon. My world will have red all around it soon."

"That is a good idea so does the maid of honor get her own dress?"

I nodded. "Just keep it with the theme. No wine color like Meggie wanted you in."

"Okay." She walked over and browsed through the dresses. I slipped into unconsciousness.

**(It's a line!)**

"Allie," I heard my angel whisper my name. I blinked and snuggled up to him.

"I want to go back to sleep, it's my last night being able to sleep."

I felt his chest rumble from laughing. "Allison, please wake up. Aro wishes to speak to you and you need to change." I looked at what I was wearing, I looked fine in my opinion, but Aro's no.

"Fine. Out." I walked over to the closet.

"Why?" Alec looked at me and walked over to me.

"Because, you are not seeing all of me until our wedding night." He blocked me and leaned over kissing me.

"Please." His red eyes met my soon to be gone geen ones.

"Nope." I ducked under his arm and walked into my closet.

I had found the right outfit to wear it was me, yet older looking. A blue ruffled top with a black bow, black jeans, and a and these weird blue shoes made out of goat fur. The shoes were so weird, but comfy at the same time. I love them!

Okay, getting off the topic of shoes. I walked to the throne room, opening the door and falling flat on my face.

"Yes Aro?" I asked after getting up.

"Allison, get ready to be changed."


	16. FINALLY LAST CHAPTER

_Author's Note: I promised I would have this up, but I wrote it in a notebook and lost the notebook! It's up now! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or At The Begging _

**FINALLY LAST CHAPTER**

_We were strangers  
Starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
What we'd have to go through  
Now here we are  
And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you_

Now, Allie Voultri smiled looking up at her two inches taller than her husband. It was hard to imagine just a few months ago that they were strangers, unconformable around each other. With Bridge and all the others vampires. She had a lot to go through and she's now standing at the begging of her life as Mrs. Allison Voultri.

_No one told me  
I was going to find you  
Unexpected  
What you did to my heart  
When I lost hope  
You were there to remind me  
This is the start_

Alec smiled down at his wife. No one at the begging of this life would say that he would find his other half. It was unexpected what she did to his heart. He had lost hope, then she came and reminded him that there would always be a start.

_Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey_

V rolled her eyes at Felix. "The dress looks cute."

"Really? I hate it. Pink and red don't really go together." She turned her eyes to her best friend and her best friend in law.

"It does, like you and I." Felix whispered in her ear. V smiled. 

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

"They make such a cute couple. I wish I could find love someday." Meggie straighten a piece of hair that was in a bun.

"Maybe you will." Demetri smiled. If she only knew, he thought.

_We were strangers  
On a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming  
How our dreams would come true  
Now here we stand  
Unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you_

"You know what?" Allie said, smiling at their one year wedding annerivsy.

"What love?"

"Us being strangers on a totally crazy adventure. I never dreamed how all my dreams would come true. Now I'm standing unafraid of the future with you."

"It took all that just to say I love you. It's sweet though." Alec kissed his wife's four head.

_Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey_

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

"So in three and a half months, we will be married for a year." Felix turned to look at his pink haired, red eyes wife.

"Mhm. And that will be the best year of my life." Felix gently kissed her cold lips.

"What about the years after?" V raised her eyebrow.

"They'll be amazing too."

_I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart_

Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

"DEMETRI! GIVE ME MY BOOK BACK!" Meggie chased Demetri, tackling him to get her book.

"You've read it a thousand times. Spend time with me."

"I thought you were suppose to be checking up on the Cullens?" Meggie looked into his matching red eyes.

"I got Jane to go."

"Aro's going to be mad."

"I know, but I needed to do something." Demetri slid down on one knee as Meggie looked at him. If she could cry now, she would. "I know I'm suppose to say something romantic, but you and I both know that's not me. Marry me?"

"Yes!" Meggie tackled Demetri and kissed him.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Can I have my book back?" Demetri smiled at tossed her the paperback back.

_I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you_

Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on...  
Starting out on a journey  
Life is a road and I wanna going  
Love is river I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you.


End file.
